dinlandfandomcom-20200214-history
Calix Lyror
The famous Blackmoor writer and poet was born in Greiloch, a small village in the mountain kingdom's bleak countryside, about the year 310. Records of his life are scattered and dubious; he was exceptionally private, and nearly all of the information gleaned about his life comes from the handful of people who knew him, who gave little information. What is known universally about Lyror is that he lived in Greiloch his entire life, published 21 works of fiction, and is considered to be one of the greatest writers in the Northern Continent's history. Early Life Lyror was born in Greiloch, Blackmoor, in what is generally agreed to be the year 310. His parents were farmers. Interestingly, there is no record of the Lyrors having a son - they had one daughter, Orsa, who apparently died in her early womanhood. It is widely speculated that Orsa is in fact Calix, although it has never been confirmed. Calix's name never appeared on any census records, either before Orsa's death or after - he is first mentioned by name in a letter written to him by a friend, and never on any official documents. Many believe that he purposefully kept his name off documents in order to retain his anonymity. However, he used his name when he published his first work, The Stone Princess ''(326). Publications During his short lifetime (he died in 349), Lyror published a total of 21 works, including four novels and eight fairy tales. His first published work, the fairy tale ''The Stone Princess, ''garnered immediate attention all over Blackmoor and their southern neighbor, Din Land; Calix, only sixteen at the time, was given a rare five-star review in the esteemed Dinian magazine ''The Writer's Tongue. ''Several years later, the fairy tale was adapted as a play and did extremely well, becoming the best-selling production by the Dragon Theatre to date. Lyror wrote and illustrated the masterful picture-novel ''Panlicentia ''in 332. While the book was received extremely positively all over Din Land and in most places in Blackmoor, it was met negatively in others, notably Nathioland, due to its exploration of controversial topics. The picture-novel, about a trans-gender boy and a trans-gender girl who fall in love, much to the chagrin of their town, caused three riots continent-wide, and was burned in some remote northern communities of Nathioland. At the same time, it received another five-star review from ''The Writer's Tongue, and went on to become a best-selling production by the Dragon Theatre. Some believe that the novel is autobiographical, mirroring Calix's life in Greiloch, although this cannot be confirmed. ADULT LIFE Calix Lyror spent four months in the Northway Asylum during the year 337. It is believed that he suffered from severe anxiety and depression, as well as an intense fear of death and several phobias (undisclosed). During his time there he created another picture-novel, ''The Deep. '' Lyror was also involved in politics, through his works. He quietly campaigned for the rights of same-sex couples during the 20s, and published two songs in support of the movement. He also gave money to the Northway Asylum Charity, and the Blackmoor Children's Fund, consistently throughout his life. In the spring of 349, Lyror committed suicide by injesting poison. He was found in his garden a few days later. His grave is located just east of Greiloch, in the Lyrwood.